W heart V
by Darkpenn
Summary: Secrets, and other things, are uncovered


**W heart V**

 _Secrets, and other things, are uncovered_

 _[Author's note: After the story series_ Ice Queen in Love _was posted, a number of readers asked for an ecchi story about the relationship between Weiss and Velvet. If this story was to be a proper part of the series it would come after the story_ The Smoochie Was a Giveaway _. Please note that Darkpenn does not want to receive any further reader requests on this matter.]_

Weiss fought to recover her breath. She sagged back onto the pillows. "Goddamn," she said. "God fucking damn."

Velvet was in a similar condition, panting. "I ... I ... I thought my heart was going to explode," she said.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Must be having a double bed, for once," said Weiss.

"And getting out of the Academy," said Velvet.

Weiss had splurged, spending most of her monthly allowance to take a room for them at a Vale guesthouse, for an overnight stay. It was unusual for them to both get the time off from classes, study, training, and missions. She had the odd feeling that someone, somewhere, had pulled a few strings and shuffled timetables around a bit. Hmm, she thought. Could it be ... Glynda? Weiss had never mentioned her relationship with Velvet to her but Glynda, of course, knew everything that happened at Beacon. So ... possibly.

After a while, Weiss pulled Velvet into her arms, and they kissed. She put an arm around her lover and began to ruffle her cute little cottontail.

"Stop that," said Velvet. "You'll make me want to do it again."

"What!?" said Weiss, mock-seriously. "Is there no end to your appetite, girl?" But she did not stop stroking Velvet's tail.

"Uh, well, you see, it's sort of like this," said Velvet. "No."

Weiss looked at her in surprise.

Velvet sighed. "It's a rabbit thing," she said. "We're a very horny species – even more than the ones with, er, horns. As long as we keep getting stimulated, we stay aroused – and desperately wanting it. And we reach climax pretty easily."

"That last part, I've already worked out," said Weiss. "But that happens, and then the tips of your ears flop over, and you're satisfied, right?"

"Er, yes, satisfied ... for a while."

"How long?"

"Anything up to ten minutes. Then we start thinking about it again. But under the right circumstances we can just keep going. There are stories about rabbit faunus doing it until they had heart attacks. Not sure I believe it, but I suppose it's not impossible. More likely, they just forgot to eat, and starved to death."

"Huh," said Weiss. "I suppose you do it to yourself a lot then."

"Oh no, never. That's a strange human habit that we faunus have never understood. As far as we're concerned, if there's no partner there's no sex. Although you might still want it. A lot. A real lot. Now, will you _please_ stop playing with my tail?"

Weiss laughed. She pushed Velvet onto her back and then lay on top of her. She moved a little so their breasts rubbed against each other. "This better?" she said.

"No, not really. Actually, it's just as bad. Possibly worse. So either stop it or do something to me."

"Hmm, that's not really a choice," said Weiss. She planted some long, slow kisses on Velvet's breasts, and then slid down so she was between Velvet's legs. She started to do what they both liked to do. Velvet gave a moan, and a chuckle.

When it was over, Weiss came up to lie beside Velvet again. "So ... ten minutes, right?" she said.

"Probably five. You know, I'm starting to think that you're like an addiction. The more of you I get, the more I want."

"I feel the same. So it's good that we've got this room for the whole night. You know, since we started I've been doing it to myself a bit. Quite a lot, actually. Not easy to arrange, when you share a room with three other girls. Although now I think about it, Blake is a faunus, Yang disappears occasionally, and Ruby is ... Ruby. What's it like sharing with two men?"

"It might be difficult if I was in any way interested in guys. Six months ago, Yatsu started suddenly picking me up and carrying me out of the room, to a cafe or the library or something. It took me a while to realise that it was so Coco and Fox could have the space. They don't show it in public but those two are very deeply attached. Actually, it's Coco that's hard to live with. Not personally, I mean, she really nice, I think of her like a sister – it's just that she's always leaving underwear in the bathroom. And she has a lot of lingerie, believe me. And some of it is ... well, I'm not even sure how you would wear it."

"Yeah, Blake's got some unusual stuff too. She likes to think that she's the most normal one of the four of us. But she isn't. Say, did you know that Ruby has a serious case of the hots for Yatsu?"

"Get away."

"No, it's true. She doesn't know what to do about it, of course. And it's hard to see how they could even kiss, there's such a difference in size."

They were both quiet, considering the practical problems of Ruby and Yatsuhashi together. "If she had some sort of ladder, perhaps ... ?" mused Velvet.

They both burst into laughter.

Eventually, they stopped. They wiped their eyes.

"Tell me something," said Weiss. "When did you first see me, and what did you think?"

"I saw you the first day you arrived at Beacon. I was on the other side of the concourse. My ears went up like rockets. So I suppose you can imagine what I was thinking. When did you first see me?"

"Actually, it was in the mess, when that prick Cardin was bullying you, pulling your ears. I'm a bit surprised that Yatsu or Coco or Fox didn't pound him into strawberry jam. Damn, I wanted to, and I didn't even know you."

"They weren't there that day. Which is why I picked that time."

Weiss looked puzzled.

"To get a photo of Cardin and his mace, of course," continued Velvet. "I had my camera under the tray. With most people, I ask first. But with obvious assholes there isn't much point. Cardin might think he showed everyone how tough he is but I walked away with exactly what I wanted and he was none the wiser. I put it down as a win."

"Gosh!" said Weiss. "You're a tricky little vixen!"

"No, vixens have long bushy tails and little pointy ears," said Velvet.

Weiss laughed again. Then she hugged Velvet, and kissed her, and one thing led to another ...

Then Velvet was quiet for a long time. She began to say: "Weiss, I l – "

Before she could finish, Weiss put a finger on her lips. "Don't say it," she said. "We both lead dangerous lives. Any day could be the last one, for either of us. So let's promise to never say it. At least, not out loud."

Slowly, Velvet nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "I understand. We won't say it. Not out loud."

END


End file.
